Dare to Dream
by NYPD55Chick
Summary: [Miracle]What if there were 27 names on the first roster? What if one of the players wasn't who they seemed? What would you do to pursue your dream? AUish fic.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Paulie

Title: Dare to Dream

Author: NYPD5Chick

Pairing: Jimmy/OC

Summary: What if there were 27 names on that first roster? What if one of the players wasn't what they seemed? What would you do to pursue your dream? Slightly AUish.

Disclaimer: Only Paulie is mine, so don't sue. I'm so broke you'd end up owing me money.

* * *

**A/N:** Most of the dialogue between Craig and Herb is from the movie, obviously I don't own that.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet Paulie.**

Lily 'Paulie' St. Paul couldn't believe what she was going to attempt to do. She was going to attempt to make the 1980 Olympic Hockey Team. Shaking her newly shorn head a little, she hoisted her bag up onto her shoulder and entered the crowded building. She got through the check-in process without too much trouble. The lady taking her application gave her a curious once-over before seeming to accept her appearance. It took everything in Lily's power to keep from fiddling with her hair, a nervous habit she had picked up since she began playing in the men's leagues.

"Paul O'Connor," the older woman said with a bored expression on her face. "Here's your number, go down this corridor and turn to your left, they'll set you up with everything else you need."

"Thanks," Lily said a small wave of relief passing over her. She looked down at the number in her hand and nearly laughed, 23, her lucky number.

The next thing she knew, she was geared up and on the ice, warming up with about 80 other guys. Glancing around the rink as she stretched, she saw a few faces that she recognized from college teams she had played against, but she knew that few if anyone would recognize her, or so she thought until she heard a very loud yell of "PAULIE" coming at her from across the ice.

She turned and saw her good friend, Ralph Cox skating toward her. "COXIE!" She replied, a wide smile on her face. "How the hell have you been man?"

"I'm good. How're you? I haven't seen you since Nationals two years ago."

"What can I say? It's not that easy to get out of Alaska."

"Alaska? When did that happen?" he asked as they started skating a few laps to finish their warm-up.

"About a year ago. My old man managed to find work with one of the oil companies up there, working on the ice flows, so he moved to Anchorage. I transferred to U of Alaska so I could help look after Alex while he was away on the rigs."

"Unreal," he said shaking his head. "But you're here at least."

"Yep. Thought I'd give it a shot."

"Good, we need the best players on this team and you are one of the best," he half-teased.

"And don't you forget it," Paulie teased back, before one of the coaches running the try-out blew his whistle. "Good luck Coxie," she said before heading off to the area of the rink where the forwards were gathering.

"You too Paulie," he said as he head to the opposite side where the defensemen were gathering.

* * *

High above the ice, in the coaches' box, Herb Brooks was carefully observing the hockey players. He already had twenty-two of his team picked, leaving the last four spots for anyone else who stuck out to him. He quickly added the last four, and had almost considered himself finished when a short and scrawny player darted across his field of vision. The thing that caught his attention was the way he seemed to effortlessly weave around the defensemen, finding an open patch of ice, and making opportunities to shoot on the net, or pass off to others. He squinted to get a better look at the number on the player's back. He was barely able to make out the 23 pinned to the dark green jersey. Turning to the mountain of files in front of him, he picked out the one labeled 23 and began to look through it.

**Name:**_ Paul O'Connor_

**Age:**_ 21_

**Hometown:**_ Anchorage, Alaska_

**Height:**_ 5'9"_

**Weight:**_ 135 (I think)_

**Previously played for:**_ University of Alaska, varsity (1 year); Penn State, junior varsity (2 years), varsity (1 year)._

**Position:** _Right Forward (usually)_

Herb gave a short chuckle as he read through the little side comments that Paul O'Connor had put on his application. Noting the hometown of Anchorage, Alaska, Herb figured he would at least make O'Connor's trip down to Colorado worth the expense. Watching as Number 23 again practically danced around the defense, the normally meticulous coach scribbled a twenty-seventh name on the roster and sat back in his chair.

A knock at the door announced the arrival of Herb's Assistant Coach and he offered the man a slight nod as he sat down beside him.

"So Doc cleared him, says it's just a sprain."

"Good."

"I wanted to let you know how much I'm looking forward to being able to coach with you," Craig Patrick said a little uneasily.

"You were a hell of a player Craig. And you're gonna make a hell of a coach," Herb insisted.

"Thanks," Craig nodded looking a little pleased with the compliment.

Herb handed him a paper and he looked at it closely. "Take a look at that."

"What is it?"

"Twenty-seven names. The tough part'll be getting it down to twenty by the Opening Ceremonies."

The younger man looked at Herb in shock, "You mean this is the final roster?"

"Yep."

"This is our first day, Herb. I mean, we got a week of this." Craig looked genuinely confused. "What about the advisory staff. Aren't they supposed to have a say in this?"

Herb shrugged. "Technically, I guess. I don't know."

"Well you're missing some of the best players."

"I'm not looking for the best players, I'm looking for the right ones."

Craig gave a little shake of his head. "You have Jim Craig backing up Janaszak?"

"Other way around."

Craig stood up, utterly confused. "Other way around? I'm sorry didn't Janaszak just win you a National Championship?"

Herb was unfazed by Craig's arguments. "Jannie is a solid goaltender, but we're not playing for the National Championship here, Craig."

"The people I speak to say Craig's game has been off since his mom died."

"Did they ever see him when his game's on?" Herb asked with a knowing half-smile as he gathered his papers.

"And what Paul O'Connor? I've never even heard of him."

Herb shrugged a little, "Just call him a hunch." He turned and headed out the door calling over his shoulder, "Try him out, see what he's like."

"Okay O'Connor," Craig said with a small shake of his head. "We'll give you a try."


	2. Chapter 2: Making the Cut

**Chapter 2: Making the Cut**

* * *

**A/N:** Still don't own them. Any lines you recognize are from the film. Tahnk you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1. You rock!

**A/N 2:** Just a repost to fix something that was bugging me :P

* * *

After a few short hours of scrimmages and handling drills, Craig announced that the try-out was over and for everyone to get changed and meet back in the stands. Luckily for Paulie, the arena was so crowded with bodies, that no one noticed when she ducked into the women's locker room to quickly shower and change, away from prying eyes.

Figuring that she was going to be going home, Paulie took the few extra minutes to pack up all her gear and stashed her bag in one of the coat rooms. She was just coming out, when she ran into Coxie and another guy, literally.

"Whoa," she said with a laugh. "Hopefully I've got better eyes on the ice, eh Coxie?"

"We've had worse hits," the blond next to Coxie said in a thick Boston accent. He was about the same height as her, with a little stockier build, and bright blue eyes. He gave a crooked half smile and extended his hand. "I'm Jack O'Callahan, Boston University. They call me OC."

Paulie accepted the handshake, "Paul O'Connor, University of Alaska. Everyone calls me Paulie."

"We were just gonna head in and grab some seats, you coming?" Coxie asked.

"Yeah, thanks man," she responded. "So what did you think of the competition?"

"I don't know," Coxie said. "A lot of good players out there."

"What are you worried about Coxie, you're a shoe-in," OC said confidently. "Just like me."

Coxie and Paulie both laughed, glad to relieve some of the tension. They quickly found some seats in the middle of the stands. Coxie and Paulie sat together while OC sat with a few friends in the row in front of them. Most of them were just shooting the breeze, discussing hockey in some form or another, while they waited for the rest of the guys to show up.

Paulie hated waiting and began fidgeting nervously. Finally after ruffling her short-cropped brown hair, Coach Patrick and Doctor George 'Doc' Nagobads came in and took their places leaning on the edge of the rink.

"First of all, we were very impressed with everyone's performance today," Craig began. "The roster is the following, in no particular order: Hughes. Ross. Auge. Delich. Horsch. Strobel. Christoff. Morrow. Suter. Ramsey." Paulie saw the named players visibly relax as their names were called.

"Janaszak. Christian. Pavelich. Verchota. Baker. Harrington. Schneider. O'Callahan. McClanahan. Silk. Johnson. Craig. Cox." She elbowed Coxie good naturedly, giving him a proud grin.

"Eruzione. Broten. Wells. O'Connor." Paulie's jaw dropped in surprise. Coxie just grinned and returned the elbow.

"And that's the roster for now," Coach Patrick continued. "The rest of you, thanks for coming out."

"I told you you'd make it," Coxie said to Paulie, giving her a handshake. They both leaned forward to congratulate OC who was sitting in front of them, and he returned the sentiment, his crooked half-smile on his face.

"Take a good look gentlemen," Herb said stepping out of the shadows at the top of the stands. "'Cause they're the ones getting off easy. We're putting a few of you on reserve, in case somebody gets injured or their game goes to hell. The final roster will have 20 names on it in 7 months, so more of you are going home. You give 99, you'll make my job very, very easy. I'll be your coach. I won't be your friend. If you need one of those, take it up with Doc or Coach Patrick."

Paulie and Coxie traded uneasy glances as Herb walked away from the group. Paulie could see some of the other guys looking at each other, sharing in their nervousness and anticipation.

Craig smiled reassuringly at the young men in front of him. "All right Gentlemen, congratulations. That's all for today. On the way out, pick up one of these, you've got a little homework to do, _before_ you celebrate." Most of the guys chuckled a little. "Thank you."

With that all the guys stood and began congratulating each other.

Paulie stood and headed out with Coxie, OC, and two others she didn't know, Dave 'Silky' Silk, and Mike 'Rizzo' Eruzione. They were talking excitedly but all Paulie could think was, _I made it_.


End file.
